Kyle Gallner
Körpergröße 1,74 m Sternzeichen Libra Filmographie *Gullible Bitch (announced) ... Cole Sterling (2018) *Ghosts of War (post-production) ... Tappert (2018) *Skull (Short) ... Sam Razor (2018) *Far Cry 5: Inside Eden's Gate (Short) ... Alex (2018) *Outsiders (TV Series) ... Hasil / Hasil Farrell (2016-2017) *The Men ... Alex (2017) *Zen Dog ... Reed / Mud (2016) *The Master Cleanse ... Eric (2016) *The Finest Hours ... Andy Fitzgerald (2016) *Band of Robbers ... Huck Finn (2015) *Welcome to Happiness ... Woody (2015) *American Sniper ... Goat-Winston (2014) *Play It Again, Dick (TV Series) ... Cassidy 'Beaver' Casablancas / Kyle Gallner (2014) *Just Before I Go ... Zeke Morgan (2014) *Dear White People ... Kurt Fletcher (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Zach (2013) *CBGB ... Lou Reed (2013) *Beautiful Creatures - Eine unsterbliche Liebe ... Larkin Ravenwood (2013) *Jan (TV Series) ... Robbie (2012) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... James Heathridge (2012) *Smashed ... Owen Hannah (2012) *Magic Valley ... TJ Waggs (2011) *Losers Take All ... Brian (2011) *Cougars Inc. ... Sam (2011) *Little Birds ... Jesse MacNamara (2011) *Red State ... Jarod (2011) *Smallville (TV Series) ... Bart Allen / Impulse (2004-2010) *Beautiful Boy ... Sammy (2010) *Past Life (TV Series) ... Xander (2010) *A Nightmare on Elm Street ... Quentin Smith (2010) *Cherry ... Aaron (2010) *CSI: NY (TV Series) ... Reed Garrett (2006-2010) *Jennifer's Body - Jungs nach ihrem Geschmack ... Colin Gray (2009) *Das Haus der Dämonen ... Matt Campbell (2009) *The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (TV Series) ... Lloyd Denton (2008) *Life (TV Series) ... Zak Sutter (2008) *Trunk (Short) ... Will (2008) *Gardens of the Night ... Ratboy (2008) *Red ... Harold (2008) *Insatiable (TV Series) ... Dickie (2007) *The Closer (TV Series) ... Eric Wallace (2007) *Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen (TV Series) ... Young Stephen (2007) *Sublime (Video) ... Ned (2007) *Big Love (TV Series) ... Jason Embry (2006-2007) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Shane Mills / Marc Lesinski (2002-2007) *Four Kings (TV Series) ... Spencer (2006) *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (TV Series) ... Jeremy Farrell (2006) *Skater Boys (TV Series) ... Sean Davis (2006) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Cameron Coulter '95 (2006) *Visions - Die dunkle Gabe ... Kurt Merrick (2006) *Close to Home (TV Series) ... Jacob Towers (2006) *Veronica Mars (TV Series) ... Cassidy 'Beaver' Casablancas (2005-2006) *Red Eye ... Headphone Kid's Brother (2005) *Jack & Bobby (TV Series) ... BJ Bongaro (2005) *Für alle Fälle Amy (TV Series) ... Zachary Pettit (2005) *The District - Einsatz in Washington (TV Series) ... Brian Johnson (2004) *Finding Home ... Young Dave (2003) *Red Betsy ... Charlie (2003) *Ein Hauch von Himmel (TV Series) ... Josh Walker (2003) *Wet Hot American Summer ... Bobby's Buddy (2001) *Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (TV Series) ... Raleigh (2000) Producer *Welcome to Happiness (producer) (2015) Himself *Sidewalks Entertainment (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2017) *Hollywood Takes a Stand Against Planking (Short) ... Himself (2011) *SXSW Flashback 2010 (TV Special) ... Himself (2010) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2010) *Up Close with Carrie Keagan (TV Series) ... Himself (2009-2010) Archive Footage *Smallville: Vengeance Chronicles (TV Mini-Series) ... Bart Allen (2006) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Zach Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4